


Five times the Exile re-learned the force (And one time she teaches the force)

by Macsauce



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), please i love you meetra.... you deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macsauce/pseuds/Macsauce
Summary: Meetra struggles with re-learning the force.





	Five times the Exile re-learned the force (And one time she teaches the force)

The first time the force comes back to her, she's waking up groggy on the Peragus Mining Facility. At first, she just thought she was imagining the strange feeling, the slight power that coursed through her veins as it did long ago. Meetra tried not to think anything of it, this would pass. Right now, she had to focus on how to get out of here.

-

It does not pass.

In fact, she gets stronger.

The cryptic woman Kreia she picked up on the now destroyed mining station has offered to help her steady her power.

Meetra can't decline. She wants to, but she can't. The Force flows through her, devastating her enemies and leaving her allies in awe of her power. If she doesn't learn to control it, she could hurt innocent people.

And she will never kill an innocent person ever again. War or not.

They land on Nar Shaddaa and she's all but twenty feet away from the Ebon Hawk when she feels... something.

_::Your thoughts are disturbed...::_

Meetra got chills as she heard the old woman's voice in her head.

_It feels alive. I can feel the planet around me..._

_::I'm surprised you can feel it. I feared the damage to you had deadened you to such perceptions::_

So had she.

-

The more people she picks up, the more bonds she makes. Force bonds. She couldn't even do that back in the Mandalorian Wars.

Truth be told? She's scared.

This isn't normal. Her crew seems none-the-less wise. Besides Kreia, of course.

Kreia's always in her head, it seems.

-

Atton hates her, it seems.

Maybe not hate her, but he hates Jedi, and in a way Meetra is a Jedi.

She was never officially a Jedi, when she was a padawan she betrayed The Council and followed Revan and Malak. She was knighted early on into the war, but that wasn't the same as being named a Jedi by The Council.

She didn't regret it, but she should've been more careful.

She was able to resist the call of the dark side, unlike her comrades, but would she be able to do it forever?

Meetra wants to convince Atton that she's anything but a Jedi. She's desperate. Atton's the only one on the Ebon Hawk that sees right through her bullshit.

-

"Hello Atton." She's quiet, making Atton jump.

"Stars, Surik, you trying to kill me?" She's worried he might actually be mad, but then he gives her his signature grin and everything's okay.

_::Do not give into the fool. He does not deserve you::_

Meetra ignores her.

-

+1

Atton kisses her on the way to Dxun.

It was supposed to be a short simple kiss, but Meetra deepens it.

There's so much going on. So much she didn't sign up for. She hates it and Atton knows it. Meetra abruptly pulls back, leaving Atton dazed and confused.

"I want to teach you the force, teach you to be a Jedi," She says fast, then slows. "If you'll let me." Atton smiles and kisses her again.

"Alright. What must I do?"

For a moment, everything is in balance.

-

-1

She did not expect to die like this.

She knew she wouldn't return home to her friends, but a part of her thought that maybe, just maybe, she would see them one more time.

She fell to the floor, unsurprised by the fact that it was Lord Scourge who backstabbed her, quite literally.

Revan was still reeling from the power the Emperor inflicted on him, but he watched as the life seeped out of his friend. He screamed until his throat was raw, and Surik was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that angst at the end.  
> yeah here we go. i've never posted any of my writing online and i literally made this today hence why it's so short. love my baby exile.


End file.
